The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to modular enclosures.
Modular enclosures are known for containing electrical devices (such as circuit boards, actuators, avionics, automotive electronics, and/or the like) and non-electrical devices. For example, many avionics components located on-board aircraft and many automotive electronic components located on-board automobiles are housed in modular electronics enclosures. Known modular electronics enclosures include conventional rail and panel boxes that are built using modular corner rails that include two opposite receivers for receiving two modular side panels. A plurality of side panels and corner rails are connected together to build the finished enclosure.
Known modular electronics enclosures are not without disadvantages. For example, known modular electronics enclosures such as rail and panel boxes may include a relatively large number of joints, which may decrease a rigidity of the enclosure. Moreover, differently configured molds, extrusion dies, and/or the like may be required to fabricate the modular components of known enclosures that have different sizes and/or shapes, which may increase the cost and/or production time of such known enclosures. Further, at least some known modular electronics enclosures are fabricated from metals, which add weight to such enclosures. Known modular electronics enclosures may also have difficulty providing covers that adequately close open ends, tops, and/or bottoms of the enclosure.